Their Dance
by jm1681
Summary: Alone during a blizzard in Russia, Saya and Haji's feelings for one another come to a head. Please Review.


_Greetings Blood+ Archive :)_

_So, what we have here is a brain-burst that occured shortly after finishing season 1 of the anime. I wanted to write something, and I had an idea for a scene in mind, but the more I looked it over, the more I realized, it doesn't really work. The timeline is all kerflop, but after reading it a few times, I enjoyed it a little too much to let my inner gestapo kill it ;)_

_Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it :) Oh, and I don't own Blood+ in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Saya would kick a LOT more ass :(_

* * *

><p>The bitter cold that stung at her was the least of Saya Otonashi's problems. The gash in her leg, the wound that refused to close, that, however, was a more major one. Haji was right beside her as he always was. He offered her blood as he was always quick to, but after learning what she was, who Diva was, and that Haji knew all along, she wasn't willing to taste him. In that moment, she hated him more than she'd thought possible. She'd rather suffer the searing pain in her leg, than accept his help. A moment later, however, she found she didn't hate him quite as much.<p>

They had danced around one another for centuries. Every day spent at each other's side, and every day spent wondering how the other may have truly felt. Saya felt guilt. Even as she lay in the snow, deceived by this man whom she trusted her life to so many times, she felt guilt over what she did to him. It was her fault that Haji became as her. It was her blood that made time stop for him. It was her blood that made him live again, so that she could be with him again.

_Was that it?_, she thought. _Did I try to save him that day, because I loved him then?_ She looked over to him once again, her ruby eyes tracing his form. _Do I love Haji now?_ She looked away, back to the roof of the cave, her eyes full of anger. _No. He lied to me; he's a liar, just like David. _Again, her eyes wandered, and her fear faded. _But, he's been with me all this time. He's never abandoned me, even after all these years. Does Haji love me?_

While Saya took the chance to look at him, Haji had made it easy for her. He was always noble when it came to Saya. Never offering her an unkind gaze, or unkind word, even when he felt she may have truly deserved one. Not since he was a little boy did he ever snap back at her. In a way, he hated himself for snapping at her that day, though it was that outburst that caused Saya to open up to him. From that day on, they were best of friends, nothing more; nothing less. So many days he'd watched her slumber. So many days had he wished to press his lips to her, to tell her how incredible she was, and how much he loved her.

But never once had he.

It wasn't right, was it? He could never be so bold, could he? A boy sold into her friendship. He couldn't tell her, this woman he viewed as nothing short of a princess, he couldn't possibly tell her he loved her, could he? Now, it was even less an option. Now their lives often depended on each other, Saya's life, much more so on his. Telling her he loved her, having that love requited, and one day forcing her to abandon him for her own safety; he could never do that to her.

"Haji?" her voice snapped him from his thoughts.

He turned to her, his cyan eyes taking in her shivering form. He didn't give her a chance to speak; he stood from his place, removed his coat and placed it on top of her. "You need to keep warm, Saya," he said as he attempted to bundle her up.

However, as he attempted to leave her, her hand reached out and took hold of his chiropteran limb. He stopped all at once at feeling her hands on him, and turned back to her. She was staring at his palm, at the multiple scars that crossed it. The wounds he'd regularly made to feed her when necessary, the most recent of which, had already closed.

Her eyes were so full of sadness, or was it happiness? The tears that welled in them suggested pain, but her smile suggested joy. She slid her fingers across his palm, her light voice breaking the howl of the wind outside. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter," Haji replied simply, his eyes still avoiding her.

Saya however, her glazed eyes were locked on him. She'd watched him slice that hand open time and time again, but holding it in her own two hands, looking at the scars, she felt terrible to be the cause of his pain. "It _does_ matter, Haji," Saya replied.

"The only thing that matters is keeping you safe. What happens to me is-"

"What happens to you, matters to me!" Saya interrupted. Finally, his attention was diverted to her. "I can't stand to see you in pain!" Saya roared, her tears finally sliding free. She held his hand tighter still, as she wept. "Always because of me, you always bleed for me!"

"My wounds heal, Saya," Haji replied. "There is only one of _you_ in this world, and if it costs me my life to keep you alive, than so be it."

Her tears had slowed, and now, she simply stared into his eyes, and him into hers. After a moment, lost in that delightful stare, Saya closed her eyes and aggression washed over her again. She thrashed her head on the snow, her eyes shattered open, and again she roared, "No! Don't say that!"

"It is all a creature like me is-"

"No, it's not!" Saya again interrupted. Her emotions were boiling too hot to be held back. Everything she felt for him, it would all come out right here, and right now. "I may not be able to remember it all, but I know I loved you, Haji! I remember the looks in your eyes, and I know you loved me too!"

"Saya-" he attempted, only to once again be interrupted.

"Haji!" Saya barked, silencing him in an instant. Again, lost in the brilliance of each other's eyes, they stared at one another. Slowly, all of her intensity faded. She knew she loved him then, and now, as she held his hand, she was sure of it, that she loved him still. "Will you do something for me, Haji?" she asked, her voice calm and serene. It was a delicate dance, but it was still nothing more than a dance; a leading step, always had an accompanying step from the partner.

"Anything you wish, Saya," Haji replied after a short pause.

"Will you kiss me, Haji?" Saya asked. Haji reached behind him to retrieve one of his daggers; however, Saya reached up and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I don't want blood, Haji; I just want you," Saya said.

He'd held himself back from this moment for so long. He knew it was a poor decision, knew that it would only make the future more complicated than it already was. But, after decades of waiting for her, of watching her from a distance, and never being able to tell her how he truly felt, he too wouldn't be denied another second.

He leaned lower to her, her heart racing as he approached. He placed his left hand on her cheek, the warmth and delicacy of his touch bringing a smile to her lips. Within an inch of her lips, he too bore a smile, and spoke once more, "As you wish, Saya."

* * *

><p><em>And that's that :) If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)<em>

_I have some ideas for this series, but I'm not quite sure will come of them, if anything. I suppose we'll see :)_

_Thanks for reading,_  
><em>-jm<em>


End file.
